The art is replete with abundance of artificial fish lures which have been designed such that the lure moves through the water in an undulating manner so as to simulate the swimming movement of a worm, snake or eel. Such lures can be found, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,503,672 Johnson, et al. PA1 2,927,392 Livensey, et al. PA1 2,955,378 Burke PA1 D288,347 Lumsden PA1 4,138,792 Hill PA1 4,653,212 Pixton PA1 4,953,319 Kasper et al.
It has become known that there are many attractants for fish which include taste, scent, color, motion, noise, and light and that there are increased chances for catching fish by utilizing one or more of these concepts within artificial fishing lures. In addition, it has become known that the color in being an attractant depends upon several factors including the turbidity of the water, fishing depth, and atmospheric conditions, i.e., sunny, cloudy or dark, etc. Having the ability to quickly change the color of the lure or parts thereof without changing or retying a new lure, would be desirable.